A Light in the Darkness
by wildfire210
Summary: The Dark Forest has won, and now everything is tears and pain. But not all hope is lost, for there is a prophecy that will save them all. For Darkness has won, and will reign many moons, but a golden light will rise and destroy the darkness forever.
1. Putting out the Flames

Tigerstar pinned his enemy to the ground, slowly sheathing and unsheathing his claws. He had waited so long for this moment, he had spent countless hours planning. He wanted to stretch this out, but he knew that the sooner he finished, the sooner his reign would begin. A bright new era would dawn, where the four clans were became one, and he would rule them all.

He put it off, just for a moment. He wanted Firestar to acknowledge his power, to admit that he and his precious clan had lost. Firestar just stared at him blankly, his green eyes expressing nothing but regret and sorrow. "I'm sorry," Firestar whispered.

Tigerstar frowned. This was not what he had wanted to hear. "There's no need to be sorry. I'm exactly who I want to be."

Firestar remained motionless, pity sparking his gaze. "You were once a loyal warrior. You once fought for your clan with all your strength. What happened? What happened to the warrior that once thought betraying his clan was unthinkable?"

"Shut up!" roared Tigerstar. "Just shut up!"

Tigerstar gripped Firestar's throat and started to twist and yank, all while sinking his claws deep into his chest. He loved the feel of blood splashing onto his claws, the feel of Firestar's body twitching beneath him. Firestar's eyes clouded, blood filling his throat. Firestar gave one last pitying stare at Tigerstar, then went limp.

"Not all hope is lost." Firestar murmured, quickly licking the blood from his jaws. "Darkness has won, and will reign many moons, but a golden light will rise and destroy the darkness forever." He then gave one last, shuddering breath and departed for Starclan.

Tigerstar kicked dust over the dead leader, then turned to face the clans. They were stunned as they witnessed the fall of their great leader, but it didn't take long for fear to grip their hearts. Tigerstar could hear their frightened whispers, he could smell their fear.

Darkstripe stepped forward uncertainly. "Umm, Tigerstar-"

"Purge the clans in search of kittypets and half-bloods. If you find any, place them in the prison. I have some special plans for them."

Darkstripe dipped his head in respect and yowled to the Dark Forest warriors. They rushed forward and dragged the kittypets from their dens, slashing at them if they protested. Tigerstar turned away, padding toward the Highrock. It was time to enforce a new order, a new of ruling the clans.

Tigerstar unsheathed his claws and dug them into the crumbling stone. He carved in the stones the new code of the clans, his own code.

**The Code**

**- All kits will go through a test at six moons. If they pass, they become apprentices. If they fail, they die. **

**- All elders will hunt and serve the clan.**

**-If a warrior hasn't been successful in hunting, he/she won't get to eat.**

**-The kittypets will compete in a tournament every few moons. The winners will be released from the prisons and live as low-ranking members of the clan. The losers will be killed.**

**-There will be a sub-commander ruling over each clan. A kit born from each clan will be selected at birth and be trained for this position.**

**-Leader's word is law and will be obeyed without question.**

Tigerstar stepped back. He trotted away, pleased with his work. From now on, there was only Tigerclan. From now on, he was in charge.


	2. The Rage

Yowls of chaos filled the Thunderclan camp. A white she-cat with ginger patches lept onto her enemy with a scream of pain. She sank her fangs into his throat and then dug her claws in his torn, mangy pelt to secure her grip. She would make him suffer. She would make him pay.

She tore his flesh anew, delighting in the cry of pain he gave. She raked her hind-claws down his sides, all while keeping a firm grip with her forepaws. With every heartbeat the tom was getting drenched in blood, but in a minute it would be all over. She swore to herself that she would kill him, just as he had killed her kits. Her sweet, precious, innocent kits.

Sharp teeth pulled at her scruff, trying to pry her off her enemy. In response, she sank her fangs in deeper. She wouldn't let him get away. She wouldn't let him escape his crimes.

Her paws began to slip, but she clamped her jaw. Her wounds were aching, but she paid no mind. She just yanked back, ripping open the tom's throat. She leapt off his back, hitting him with her hind-paws.

She lashed her tail from side to side, daring her enemies to come at her. She fended each one off, either slitting their throats or ripping open their backs. She barely had time to breathe as she leapt from one enemy to the next, claws extended.

She paid no mind to the groans of the fallen warriors. As the Dark Forest warriors surrounded her, something happened to her. Something unnatural. She slashed left and right, ripping and tearing madly. She felt joyful as the blood of the Dark Forest warriors stained her paws. She felt cruel.

Meanwhile, no one noticed a small flame-colored figure racing through the shadows...

* * *

Squirrelflight woke up with her fur bristling and her heart racing. It had been a moon since she had fled from the Thunderclan camp, but she couldn't stop thinking about Brightheart. In all of her life, Brightheart had _never_ acted so wicked, so evil, so cruel. She had never took pleasure in killing or battle. But that day, when her kits had been killed, it seemed as if something had possessed her. It was if her fury and grief had gripped her soul and done things no sane cat would have done.

But what kept haunting Squirrelflight were Brightheart's eyes. Because when she had looked in them, she hadn't seen Brightheart. She had seen a monster.

Squirrelflight was cut off from her thoughts as a shock of pain rippled through her body. She shook it off. She had been pregnant with Brambleclaw's kits for a while now, and they were due soon, but not yet. She remembered when Jayfeather told her, how he had promised not to tell, how she had planned to escape. She remembered the night of her escape, how she had fled in the chaos. She could still see the North Star, providing a small, silver ray of light in the darkness.

Pain wracked her stomach, and suddenly she knew what was happening. Her kits were coming.

She staggered to the cave she had been using as a shelter and stretched out inside. She found a bare twig and held it in her jaws, preparing for the first contractions. She bit down with all her strength as she pushed, feeling something start to slide out. Soon the first kit was out and nestled in Squirrelflight's paws.

Squirrelflight looked up from her kit as another contraction shot through her. _Not again!_

She gasped between contractions, which were shaking her body. A horrible thought flashed though her mind- _Will I die during the birth?_

_No! I will live! My kits- my kits need me. I can't leave them- not here, not now. I can't-_

Squirrelflight was cut off as the light began to fade and she descended into darkness.


	3. The Promise

Squirrelflight opened her eyes slowly, her heart filled with dread. She let out a small squeak of surprise as she realized where she was. Not in Starclan's Hunting Grounds, as expected, but in someplace unknown. It vaguely resembled Starclan, but it also resembled the Dark Forest as well.

She felt soft, green grass underpaw, but the air was cold and damp. The trees were tall and dank, but blossoms dotted the plain. The sky was cloudless, but dark black, as if a storm was coming. Not a single star shone, not the faintest glimmer of light. Shadows and mist drifted through the place, as always.

"Welcome, daughter."

Squirrelflight spun around to see a pale ginger she-cat coming towards her. The she-cat's warm, green gaze seemed to pierce her soul as she looked on.

"Sandstorm," Squirrelflight breathed, "Where are we?"

"This is the Place between Stars, where cats on the verge between life and death go. If they begin die, they start to fade. But if they start return to consciousness, they appear to be vibrant and lively," Sandstorm said.

Squirrelflight inched closer. "There's so much I want to ask. How is Leafpool? Is she alright?"

A stab of hurt appeared in Sandstorm's face. "Leafpool went to see Daddy, and she's not coming back for a long, _long _time," she said, her voice low.

Squirrelflight sank to her knees weakly. "Y-you mean she's, she's _dead_?!

Sandstorm nodded and gently set a paw on Squirrelflight's shoulder. "Yes, sweetheart, she is. But before she went to Starclan, Leafpool had something she wanted me to tell you."

"What happened to Brightheart- don't_ ever _let that happen to you. Because once you've succumbed to the Rage, you're never the same. It grips hold of your body; you can't control your actions. You have the same body, but your mind belongs to something else. Something unnatural."

Squirrelflight shook her head and lay down to compensate all that she had learned.

Sandstorm then stiffened and gripped Squirrelflight's paw. "You're about to go back now, I can sense it. Though before you go, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me, that no matter how great the grief, that no matter how deep your pain, you'll never give in to the Rage. Promise!"

"I promise."

Suddenly, Sandstorm let go of Squirrelflight's paw and jumped back. A blinding light appeared and then Squirrelflight knew. She was back in her body.

* * *

Squirrelflight gazed at her kits. It had been a litter of three, and all of them were strong and healthy. If only Brambleclaw were here to see them... Squirrelflight shook the thought off. Brambleclaw didn't love her. He never had.

A small, dappled grey she-kit shifted and tumbled out of the nest. "Halfkit," Squirrelflight purred, "For she will help to make my heart whole."

Squirrelflight looked on to her next kit, a jet-black female. "Nightkit," she began, "For I fled in the night when I was expecting you."

Squirrelflight looked at her last kit, then quickly sucked in her breath. The kit was a bright, golden color, but black stripes sliced into his pelt. Like a tiger. His right eye was the same shade of amber as Tigerstar's, but one eye was bright green. Squirrelflight forced her heart to slow down, then took a deep breath.

_The blood of the Tiger is in his claws, but Fire rages in his heart._

Squirrelflight gazed at the kit again. But in her heart she knew he was not meant for evil. "Goldenkit," she breathed, "For you shall shine in the darkness."


	4. Meeting Mapleshade

"Come _on, _Halfkit! It'll be fun!" Goldenkit lashed his tail with impatience. He had spent half of his morning trying to convince a whiny, whimpering kit to come and explore.

Nightkit wasn't the problem. In fact, she had never needed persuasion. She followed him everywhere, assisting him on his adventures. She was courageous, and struck without hesitation. Why oh why couldn't Halfkit just be little more like her?

"But why don't we just wait for Mommy to come home and take us there instead?" Halfkit meekly suggested.

_"Because", _Goldenkit hissed, "By the time she comes back it'll be nightfall, and then we won't get to go anywhere at all!"

"But she'll punish us if she finds out that we were exploring on our own."

"She won't be able punish us if we aren't caught. Honestly, Halfkit! I think we're fast enough to go to the meadow and back before she comes home!"

"Well, Ok then. I'll do it. But if we get caught..."

"Which we won't."

"Though if it does happen, I'm blaming it all on you."

"Done then. Lets go."

* * *

"Wow, this is amazing!" Halfkit exclaimed in awe.

She looked around. A sparkling, blue creek cut through the meadow. Bulrushes and reeds grew at the banks. Wildflowers dotted the meadow and the grass was green and soft. A lark flitted from tree to tree, singing its sweet little songs.

"See? If you had stayed at home, you would've missed all this!" Goldenkit said, quite pleased with himself.

Nightkit, who had remained silent throughout the journey, stopped in her tracks and bristled.

"Look", she whispered, "There's an intruder here."

There was. The reeds barely trembled as a tortoiseshell she-cat brushed between them. The she-cat stopped at the river's edge, staring intently into the waters. With one, swift motion, she lashed out her forepaw and scooped up a minnow. She sliced open the fish with gleaming black claws, then took her kill in her kaws.

"Let's get her," Goldenkit said. "She's on our territory!"

"Way ahead of you," Nightkit said as she crept towards the she-cat.

Halfkit sighed, but she followed them both anyway as they went to surprise the loner.

Just as they were about to pounce, the loner's ears pricked. She sniffed the air uncertainly, then shoved her ears back and unsheathed her claws. She whipped around, a snarl etched on her face.

Nightkit and Halfkit backpedaled in the dirt, then retreated in terror. The loner sprang, her claws outstretched. She pinned Goldenkit to the ground, fury sparking her gaze. Goldenkit shuddered in fear. Was this cat going to kill them?

When the loner realized it was a kit, she flattened her fur and sheathed her claws.

"I'm sorry", she said in low, sweet voice. "Did I frighten you?" I didn't mean to do that, it's that by the way you crept up on me, I figured you must have had to have been a warrior."

"R-really?" Goldenkit said, thrilled by the compliment.

"Of course. But please bring your sisters back. I would like to meet the siblings of such a brave, strong kit."

Moments later, Goldenkit emerged from the bulrushes with his sisters at his heels.

"This is Halfkit, and this is Nightkit. I'm Goldenkit."

"Excellent", the loner purred. "And in case you're wondering, my name is Mapleshade."

"Y-you're not going to hurt us, are you?" Halfkit stammered, still shaking from the whole ordeal.

"Look at me," Mapleshade purred, "Do you think I'd ever take advantage of a poor, innocent kit?"

"Well, no," Halfkit began, still uncertain.

"That's what I thought. By the way, who are your parents. I think I should to meet them, seeing that they have had such clever, fearless kits."

"Our mother Is called Squirrelflight," Nightkit said. "We've never met our father, but mother says he was a cat named Brambleclaw."

Mapleshade's eyes shone with joy at this answer. "Has your mother told you much about clan life?"

"No", Goldenkit said sadly. "She doesn't like to talk about it."

"Well, I'll tell you why she doesn't like to talk about it. Her father was a coward, and a traitor to the clan. He was the cause of Tigerstar, a brave and loyal warrior's, exile,and under his rule Thunderclan suffered. The bloodlines were ruined and fat, lazy _kittypets_, lounged around while the pureblooded warriors did all the work. Luckily, for Thunderclan ,Tigerstar gathered enough warriors to overpower Firestar and kill his followers."

Goldenkit inched forward. "Tell us more about Tigerstar."

And Mapleshade did. She told them of his moons of exile, of his going to Twolegplace to fetch Bloodclan, a group of cold-blooded warriors. She told of his betrayal and death, of his years in the Dark Forest gathering and training warriors and of his triumphant return.

"The best part is," Mapleshade said, "You are his kin. His blood runs through your veins."

Goldenkit could leap for joy. He was the kin of this mighty warrior, he was the kin of this hero to the clans.

"Goldenkit," Mapleshade whispered, "I know your father well. Would you like me to take you and your sisters to him?"

Would he! But the sun was sinking low in the sky and Squirrelflight would give them much grief if they didn't get home.

"We can't go today," Goldenkit replied, "But we'll come back tomorrow."

"Very well, little ones," Mapleshade said with a sigh. "Goodbye."

* * *

Once the kits were out of sight, Mapleshade let out a hiss of annoyance. "Shredtail! Jaggedtooth! Get down here!"

In response, a jet black warrior with an injured tail made his way out of a hollow, with a second warrior behind him.

"We've been here for hours!" What took you so long? Shredtail complained.

"Silence!" Mapleshade roared. "I have an assignment for you."

"Will it involve killing?" Jaggedtooth asked, his eyes gleaming with pleasure.

"Possibly. Those kits I was talking to, make absolute certain they never reach their den!"

"Don't worry boss. We'll slaughter them like mice,"

"Wait", Mapleshade said with a pause, "You can kill the she-cats, but you must keep the tom alive. I have my own purposes for him you see."


	5. A Kit's Sacrifice

Dark shadows crept up the plains as the kits started their journey home. It was a long, winding path and they had barely begun when the sun set and the day turned dark. It was already hard to make the journey in daylight. But it was almost impossible at night.

Nightkit lead the way. Though she followed Goldenkit on his expeditions, she was the loner of the group, and often went out at night to explore. She was clever, always managing to cover her tracks and be back before dusk. She knew every bend, every curve of the trail.

Suddenly she froze in her tracks, flattening her ears against her head. "Guys? We have to hide, now," she squeaked.

The warning came too late. A huge tabby tom lept from the bracken, gleaming claws unsheathed. He pounced on Nightkit, slashing at her small body. Blood dripped from his claws as he charged for his next victims.

Goldenkit didn't know what happened next. He felt a surge of anger blaze through him as he saw Nightkit's life start to slip from her. He felt a pang of hatred strike his heart. He gave the roar of a Lionclan warrior when he lept onto Jaggedtooth, sinking his fangs into his ear.

Jaggedtooth bellowed, starting to lept and twist in attempts to throw the kit off. Nightkit weakly got to her paws as she went to help her brother. She deftly dug her claws into Jaggedtooth's back, clinging for her life. Suddenly a shriek diverted their attention.

Shredtail had Halfkit's tail in his jaws, trying to pull her up from the ground. Nightkit and Goldenkit lept off of Jaggedtooth and went for Shredtail. Goldenkit bit Shredtail's hind leg, causing him to let go of Halfkit.

They were running out of time. They couldn't keep battling like this forever! They had to find someplace to hide, but where? Nightkit scanned her surroundings, and then she spotted it. It was a hollow, with an entrance that only a kit could fit through.

"This way!" she shouted as she led them to the oak. Halfkit scampered up the tree like a squirrel, with Goldenkit on her heels. The enemy was approaching. They had caught up to them.

Nightkit knew she couldn't save herself. But she could save her siblings. She gave Goldenkit a shove into the hollow. She extended her paw, inches away from the entrance.

Something gripped her leg before she could snag her claws on the bark. She was falling, plummeting into darkness. She felt Jaggedtooth rip into her savagely, but there was a strange calm as her world faded away….

* * *

_"Nightkit, NO!"_ screamed Goldenkit. He saw her fall, hitting the ground with a hard thump. He didn't want to watch her murder. But he felt as if he owed it to her to watch.

When it was all over, he curled up beside Halfkit. She didn't have a regular tail anymore. Shredtail had ripped most of it off. Now it was short and fluffy, sort of like a dog's tail.

Halfkit gently rested her head on her brother's shoulder. Pain wracked her body, but it also wracked her heart as well. Her sister, her brave, beautiful sister, was lying dead in the mud. Her mother… what would she say if she could see them now?

Once Halfkit was asleep, Goldenkit scanned the sky for stars. Squirrelflight had said something about how when warriors die, they become stars. Surely, Nightkit would be the brightest, biggest star in the sky that night.

When he found the one that he assumed was Nightkit, he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Nightkit. I tried. I really did."

...

"Wake up." The command was soft spoken, but firm.

Goldenkit slowly opened his eyes, hoping that it all had been a dream. Hoping that Nightkit hadn't died. Hoping that he had never met Mapleshade. Hoping his attackers hadn't existed. Though when he saw the orange and black tortoiseshell, he knew it wasn't.

"What happened to you?" You look hurt." Mapleshade said gently.

"R-rouges came and attacked us. Me and Halfkit got to the hollow in time, but Nightkit-", he cut short, not wanting to say anymore.

"You poor kit. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go home by yourselves."

Goldenkit shrugged, the violent images from the night before replaying in his mind.

"I'm going to take you and your sister to Tigerclan, away from all this sadness and death. Away from all these sad memories."

"Didn't you say it was called Thunderclan?"

"It was. But now the four clans have been united and are called Tigerclan."

Goldenkit looked to the side. "I guess we have no where else to go."

* * *

Squirrelflight staggered through the brush. Her coat was matted and torn, but she didn't care. She was oblivious to all her hunger, all her pain. Her mind was on one thing- her kits. She had to find them, she had to rescue them.

But then she came upon something that would change her life forever. She smelt blood. Not blood from a piece of prey or blood from a predator, but blood from a cat. A cat very much like herself.

She was suddenly reenergized from the fear the rushed into her soul. She bolted towards the scent, the fear now mixed with a dull sense of hope that was soon to be outlived.

She drew to a halt as she saw the blood which smeared the tree truck and the scattered plants. She saw a jet-black she-kit, with her side torn open and her throat slashed. Squirrelflight stumbled toward the she-kit, her eyes thick with tears. She carefully cradled the kit in her paws, gently wiping away the blood.

"Nightkit,"she sighed. "You died with the wounds of a warrior, and I will make you one because of it. By the time you had finished your apprenticeship, I would have called you Nightmist, for your brave and clever ways.

And with that, Squirrelflight picked up her kit and trotted on to her home.

...

Nightmist's Pov

It's alright Mommy.

Please don't cry.

I'm with Grandaddy now. I've also met Leafpool. She's nice.

Mommy, Mapleshade lied. She said that Grandaddy was a traitor and a coward. He's not. He's a hero.

I can only hope I can warn the others before it's too late...

I did want to have a mate. And maybe kits of my own, someday.

But that was not meant to be.

I want to thank you Mommy, for making me a warrior when I died.

I am now a warrior of Starclan.

I love you Mommy, and I came to say Goodbye.


	6. Proving Yourself

Goldenkit held his head high during the inspection. He wouldn't show any sign of fear, any sign of weakness. It had been a moon since Nightkit's death, and it had been a day since they had arrived at the Thunderclan camp. Now, Tigerstar was inspecting them, to either mark them as weak or worthy.

"Get this pathetic scrap of fur out of my sight," he hissed, jabbing a claw at Halfkit.

Halfkit didn't need to be told twice. She practically flew out of the camp, fear in her face.

_Poor thing, _Goldenkit thought. _She's terrified of Tigerstar._

Tigerstar circled him, lashing his tail menacingly. He had a cruel spiteful gaze and long sharp claws, which all of the cats in Thunderclan had felt at least once. He suddenly stopped, then opened his mouth to speak.

"You are a brave kit. I've never seen one that didn't cower in my presence." Tigerstar paused for a minute, looking thoughtful. A wicked, cunning look entered his eyes. "I think you deserve to be something more than a warrior."

Goldenkit dipped his head in respect. "I would be honored if you considered me for such a task."

"And _so _polite!" Tigerstar purred, amused. "What do you think Darkstripe? Should he have this position?"

"I think so." the black-striped warrior put in.

"Then it is settled. Go with Silverhawk and Snowtuft to gather all of Tigerclan."

* * *

"Cats of Tigerclan," Tigerstar sneered. "Today is a great day for you. Today we pick your future leaders."

He smiled at the whimpers of fear from the queens. He scanned the crowd, searching until his gaze came to rest on a white she-kit with dark markings above her eyes. She was young, but had almost as many battle scars as him.

"Wolfkit of Windclan," he purred, "Step forward."

Wolfkit stepped forward, eager and excited.

"From now on you will be known as Wolfpaw. You will be trained to be the next sub-commander of your clan."

"I won't let you down," she promised.

Tigerstar touched noses with her, then went to find his next victim. "Snakekit of Shadowclan, step forward."

A black tom with hideous red scars above one eye stepped forward.

"Snakekit, though your siblings were marked weak, you proved yourself in a battle for your life. From now on you will be known as Snakepaw."

Tigerstar then motioned for a reddish-brown tom with scars running down his sides to come.

"Hawkkit of Riverclan, you proved yourself by overcoming the odds and escaping the hawk that took you. From now on you will be known as Hawkpaw."

Finally, Tigerstar came to Goldenkit. "Goldenkit, you are my kin. I expect more from you then any of the others, and you will have to work hard to please my expectations. If you succeed, you will have already proven yourself. You will know be known as Goldenpaw."

* * *

TH

This chapter's sort of boring, but it introduces three of the main characters. Plus, Goldenkit got his new name! However, I have a dilemma. What should happen to Halfkit?


	7. A Secret Gift

Goldenpaw felt sharp teeth grip his throat, drawing blood. He let himself go limp for a moment. He gave a smile when his enemy loosened his grip. Goldenpaw instantly pushed himself up, throwing his opponent off and putting himself in an attacking position.

Goldenpaw reared up on his hind legs, unsheathing his claws. He crashed down on his opponent, pinning him to the ground. He battered his opponent with his forepaws, tearing at the throat and shoulder.

"Enough, Goldenpaw. You're supposed to beat Snakepaw, not kill him."

Goldenpaw stopped and turned his head to see his mentor, Thistleclaw."Did I do well?"

"Exceptional. I'll be sure to tell Tigerstar of your progress."

Goldenpaw hesitated for a moment. Was he supposed to go back to the temporary camp made for the trainees? Or was Thistleclaw going to send him to hunt? (Again!)

Thistleclaw interpreted the question and nodded. "You can go back to camp now."

Goldenpaw let Snakepaw up and raced back to camp. He had beat Snakepaw, gotten Thistleclaw's approval, and had a successful hunt. There was only one way the day could be more perfect.

The camp was surrounded by large, moss-covered boulders. A large reddish-brown oak stood in the center of camp, its branches twisted and bare. The sky here was always cloudless and blue and beautiful.

Goldenpaw carefully selected a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and trotted to his den. He tore off a mouthful, staring thoughtfully at the group of apprentices gathered around the oak. He secretly longed to be one of them, to be part of their group. They watched out for each other, one protecting the other. They never left one of their group behind, not even if they were hurting from their own wounds.

Hawkpaw seemed friendly, and so did Wolfpaw. Sure, she had a temper from he!l, but she was nice when she wanted to be. But Snakepaw...Snakepaw scared him. Goldenpaw never seemed to be able to pass the feral apprentice without getting receiving an angry snarl.

Wolfpaw caught his glance and flicked her tail, signaling for him to come and sit down. He accepted her offer, trying to ignore the snarl on Snakepaw's face. Wolfpaw rolled her eyes and swatted Snakepaw between the ears. "Come _on_, Snakepaw, lighten up! Have a little fun."

Snakepaw ignored her words, his fur bristling with anger. "What's_ he_ doing here?"

Wolfpaw dug her claws into the ground. "Excuse us for a moment." She seized Snakepaw's ear in her teeth and started to drag him to some bushes. "We need to have a little talk."

"Ow,ow,ow, let _go_!"

"Aww, suck it up wimp."

Hawkpaw turned to go Goldenpaw, a half amused, half worried look on his face. "Isn't she just _so _kind?" He started to creep towards the brush, mischief sparking his gaze. "Come on, don't you want to hear what they're saying?"

Goldenpaw strained to hear the angry muffled whispers. He lifted his paw and pulled away a bit of the brush. From the small gap, he could see everything that was going on. He peered in, catching a faint glimpse of them.

"Snake, I know how you feel, but-"

"If you know, then why are we even having this conversation? He doesn't belong with us. He never has. Look around you! Name one cat here who hasn't received a scar of some sort while trying to earn his/her position."

Wolfpaw's tone softened. "There is no one here who hasn't earned their position. Including Goldenpaw."

Snakepaw flicked his tail at her. "What's that on your shoulder?"

Wolfpaw quickly smoothed her fur. "A scar."

"How did you get it?"

Wolfpaw closed her eyes. "The wolf who had been set loose in the Windclan camp gave it to me."

"How old were you when that happened? How was that wolf even in your camp in the first place?"

Wolfpaw looked at him bitterly. "You know the answers, so why do you ask?"

"Just humor me."

Wolfpaw sighed. "I had just opened my eyes. The wolf was lured to our camp by the Dark Forest warriors, who had wanted to see how strong Windclan was. It was just a test."

"A test that cost Windclan many warriors and both your parents."

Wolfpaw looked like she wanted to rake her claws across Snakepaw's face. "They only find my father's body. My mother still could be alive!"

"That's not my point. These tests are what give us our scars, but in return we receive a position of power. What test has Goldenpaw gone through? None. What scars has he received? None."

"His sister died-"

"Both my brothers died! _I_ nearly died!" Snakepaw roared. "And yet he got away with barely a scratch."

Wolfpaw's eyes were filled with pity. "Can you just try? Please?"

Snakepaw gave a reluctant nod. "I'll try."

Goldenpaw walked away from the brush, thoughts swirling in his mind. What Snakepaw had said was true. One sister had died, and he wasn't even sure if the second was alive. Why had he survived that day?

He lay down and stared at the pretty apprentice as she walked by. She seemed to like him ok, and so did the others. He sighed as he remembered his gift. Slowly, he got up and padded towards the oak tree. Latching his claws in the crumbling bark, he scrambled up and peered into a hollow.

A white rose lay nestled in old, composting leaves. Goldenpaw picked it up, fancying laying it in Wolfpaw's den. He shoved the thought out of his mind as quickly as it came. The Dark Forest warriors would go completely ballistic. He set the rose back down, hoping that he could one day give it to her.

He shook his head sadly, knowing that the rose would lie there till it rotted.

* * *

**Couldn't resist giving Goldie a crush. What do you think of it? :)**


	8. An Unexpected Encounter

Goldenpaw hid himself in the bracken, waiting for Snakepaw's return. He had some questions for Snakepaw, and he would _not_ leave until they were answered. His tail scraped the forest floor as he thought of what could have happened.

How did Halfkit survive? She couldn't have lived on her own. Someone had helped her, he was sure of it. But who?

Goldenpaw was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of approaching paw-steps. He crouched down, wriggling his shoulders. He took a single step forward, tensing his muscles. When he saw his victim pass his hiding place, he knew the time was right. He sprang.

Goldenpaw threw himself at his target with a snarl. He slammed into Snakepaw, who let out a yelp of surprise. Goldenpaw pinned Snakepaw to the ground, securing his grip by unsheathing his claws.

"Let me up. I know what you want, and I'll tell you soon enough. I know you followed me, but I have to admit, it was ingenious to hide in the bracken." Snakepaw said, a smile on his face.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I was going to say something, but I figured you wouldn't follow me unless you had an important reason. Besides, I know you'll keep my secret."

Goldenpaw quickly sheathed his claws and let Snakepaw up. He sat down, setting his tail over his paws. "Well?"

"I've been seeing Raindrop for about two moons. When I met her, I was on patrol. Darkstripe saw her and ordered me to go after her, so I did. I chased after her and yowled for her to stop, but she kept running like her life depended on it."

Goldenpaw let out a purr, old memories coming to mind.

"Well anyway, she suddenly stopped at a riverbank, whirled around, and gave a yowl. Suddenly, two apprentice-aged she-cats appeared at her side, their fur spiked up and their claws unsheathed. They both all attacked at once, one clawing my back, the other sinking her fangs into my leg."

"Wait a minute, you were beat up by _she-cats?!_"

"Don't underestimate them. They may look harmless, but they are excellent fighters, though they couldn't face a Dark Forest cat on their own. On there own, they're harmless, but together, they're unbeatable. That will be learned the hard way by many."

Goldenpaw took a moment to compensate all he had learned. "Do you know anything about the cats who were with her?"

"A little. Their names are Lily and Seed. They used to be Thunderclan kits, but had been marked weak. Raindrop rescued them, and they've fought together ever since. Lily's actually pretty nice once you get to know her, but Seed has a violent temper and a vicious bite. She almost unapproachable, so she should be avoided."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Raindrop has formed something she calls a pride. There's about four members, including Lily and Seed. To avoid capture, they move to a new section of territory every day."

"C-could you take me there?" Goldenpaw asked.

Snakepaw looked around anxiously, the nodded. "Yes."

* * *

"Is this the place?" Goldenpaw said as he looked around the moorland. Tall golden grasses surrounded him on all sides, a small narrow river winding its way down the territory. There were no trees; just mounds of earth that towered above the plants.

"Yes. Wait here while I get Raindrop."

The second Snakepaw was out of sight, a large lithe figure hurtled itself at Goldenpaw. It knocked him over and pinned him to the ground. It clawed at him, snarling as his skin ripped under its claws and blood splattered on the ground.

"Seed! Leave that poor cat alone!" a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat said as she padded towards them.

Seed looked up from her victim, a snarl etched on her face. "You know Rain's rules. If any of_ them_ see our camp they must be killed!"

"Maybe he isn't-"

"Are you blind? He _stinks _of the Dark Forest."

"Enough. I will decide if he lives or not," Raindrop said. "Thank you Seed. Thank you Lily. I can handle this one."

Raindrop drew to a halt as she spotted Goldenpaw, emotions flying across her face. She looked almost like she couldn't believe it, like she was positive that in the time since she had seen him last he had met some horrible fate. "Goldenkit?" She whispered, her voice trembling though it held.

"Yes," Goldenpaw said, his heart racing wildly. "I'm here."

Raindrop lunged forward and pinned Goldenpaw to the ground. They tussled around for a moment, reliving the past. Goldenpaw stared up into Raindrop's face. For just a moment, he saw pitch-black fur, icy blue eyes, and a familiar white patch. Nightkit.

He tried to dismiss the familiar feelings of grief. That moon had passed already-hadn't it?

"You miss her too?" Raindrop whispered.

Goldenpaw nodded, clenching his jaw. "Five moons was too young..."

"I know. I keep waking up thinking that she'll be right next to me, or pad in through the den. Then I have to remind myself that she's gone- and she won't be coming back. But sometimes, I try to convince myself that this is just a dream, and when I wake, it will all have passed."

Goldenpaw clenched his eyes shut. "I do that too."

...

"Remember, you'll always have a place in the pride!" Raindrop shouted, looking on as her friends started their journey home.

Goldenpaw purred when he heard that. Life couldn't get more perfect.

Suddenly a terrible thought popped into his mind. "What on earth are we going to tell our mentors? We've been gone for at least a day!"

Snakepaw looked unconcerned. "Get some prey. We'll tell them we went on a hunting spree."


	9. Raindrop's Pride

Goldenpaw hid himself in the bracken, waiting for Snakepaw's return. He had some questions for Snakepaw, and he would _not_ leave until they were answered. His tail scraped the forest floor as he thought of what could have happened.

How did Halfkit survive? She couldn't have lived on her own. Someone had helped her, he was sure of it. But who?

Goldenpaw was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of approaching paw-steps. He crouched down, wriggling his shoulders. He took a single step forward, tensing his muscles. When he saw his victim pass his hiding place, he knew the time was right. He sprang.

Goldenpaw threw himself at his target with a snarl. He slammed into Snakepaw, who let out a yelp of surprise. Goldenpaw pinned Snakepaw to the ground, securing his grip by unsheathing his claws.

"Let me up. I know what you want, and I'll tell you soon enough. I know you followed me, but I have to admit, it was ingenious to hide in the bracken." Snakepaw said, a smile on his face.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I was going to say something, but I figured you wouldn't follow me unless you had an important reason. Besides, I know you'll keep my secret."

Goldenpaw quickly sheathed his claws and let Snakepaw up. He sat down, setting his tail over his paws. "Well?"

"I've been seeing Raindrop for about two moons. When I met her, I was on patrol. Darkstripe saw her and ordered me to go after her, so I did. I chased after her and yowled for her to stop, but she kept running like her life depended on it."

Goldenpaw let out a purr, old memories coming to mind.

"Well anyway, she suddenly stopped at a riverbank, whirled around, and gave a yowl. Suddenly, two apprentice-aged she-cats appeared at her side, their fur spiked up and their claws unsheathed. They both all attacked at once, one clawing my back, the other sinking her fangs into my leg."

"Wait a minute, you were beat up by _she-cats?!_"

"Don't laugh! It's true!"

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Snakepaw began, glaring at Goldenpaw. "It seemed as if they were intent on killing on me. They were going to, but Raindrop stopped them. She helped me to her den, and cared for my wounds there. She sent me on my way, but we agreed to meet every night."

Goldenpaw took a moment to compensate all he had learned. "Do you know anything about the cats who were with her?"

"A little. Their names are Lily and Seed. They used to be Thunderclan kits, but had been marked weak. Raindrop rescued them, and they've fought together ever since. Lily's actually pretty nice once you get to know her, but Seed has a violent temper and a vicious bite. But don't get me wrong, she just acts like that because she's afraid to trust."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Raindrop has formed something she calls a pride. There's about four members, including Lily and Seed. To avoid capture, they move to a new section of territory every day."

"C-could you take me there?" Goldenpaw asked.

"You do _not _want to go there. There may be only four members, but the two toms are cruel, vicious, bloodthirsty warriors!"

"Then why do you even go?!"

Snakepaw looked stunned for a minute. "Because they're my friends!"

Goldenpaw groaned. "Snake, sometimes you act so stupid I have to remind myself you're smart. I don't care. Take me anyway."

* * *

"Is this the place?" Goldenpaw said as he looked around the moorland.

"Yes. Wait here while I get Raindrop."

The second Snakepaw was out of sight, a large lithe figure hurtled itself at Goldenpaw. It knocked him over and pinned him to the ground. It clawed at him, laughing as the blood stained its claws.

"Seed! Leave that poor cat alone!" a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat said as she padded towards them.

Seed looked up from her victim, a snarl etched on her face. "You know Rain's rules. If any of_ them_ see our camp they must be killed!"

"Maybe he isn't-"

"Are you blind? He _stinks _of the Dark Forest."

"Enough. I will decide if he lives or not," Raindrop said.

"Thank you Seed. Thank you Lily. I can handle this one."

"Goldenkit? Can it really be you?" Rain murmured, helping her brother up.

"It's me." Goldenpaw whispered.

Goldenpaw could say no more as Raindrop sprang on him. She playfully pinned him, purring as she did. "Remember when we used to play? I've missed that. I've missed you."

"Same here."

* * *

"Remember, you'll always have a place in the pride!" Raindrop shouted, looking on as her friends started their journey home.

Goldenpaw purred when he heard that. Life couldn't get more perfect.

Suddenly a terrible thought popped into his mind. "What on earth are we going to tell our mentors? We've been gone for at least a day!"

Snakepaw looked unconcerned. "Get some prey. We'll tell them we went on a hunting spree."

* * *

REVIEW!


	10. First Love

Wolfpaw padded softly down the trail. Every sense was being strained, every instinct being used. If anybody found out what she was doing... well, they just wouldn't find out. She was going to the Moonpool. She had only heard legends of it, but from what she knew the Dark Forest cats had dirtied the waters of that wonderful place. Instead of being clear, sparkling, and blue, the waters had turned brown and murky. Bits of algae floated in the place where the clans used to receive prophecies and answers.

A sharp crack made her spin around. A reddish-brown tom crept out of the shadows. Relief washed over her. It was only Hawkpaw, and he wouldn't tell.

"Hawkpaw? Do you want to come to?"

Something seemed unnatural about the way he looked at her. His gaze was distant, unfocused, and the faintest spark of malice shone in it. Their eyes met and locked. Wolfpaw gave a small squeak of surprise. Hawkpaw's eyes had turned blood-red, and when she looked closer, she saw that he had many more scars then before.

_B-but that's impossible! His eyes were green before, I'm sure of it!_

Hawkpaw took one step towards her, lashing his tail menacingly. Wolfpaw staggered back, fearful of the one she once trusted. "H-Hawkpaw? What's the matter?"

He ran his claws along the ground. "You, you're the problem. You're loyal to that wretched Starclan, who is working to destroy everything we worked so hard to make! It is my duty to destroy such problems_, _and I'll do so, with _pleasure!"_

Hawkpaw suddenly spun around, kicking dirt into her eyes. She was blinded for a brief instant, but in that instant Hawkpaw had given many quick, painful strikes. He pinned her to the ground and sank his claws into her chest. Deeper, deeper, until her eyes had rolled back in her head. He cackled with fiendish glee, digging his teeth into her throat. "Hawkpaw, why?" Wolfpaw murmured before blood filled her throat.

_Will I go to Starclan If I die? Would they accept me, a Dark Forest apprentice? Please, please, let it be yes!_

Suddenly, she felt Hawkpaw being dragged off of her. She heard him shriek as he was beaten with unsheathed claws. A broad muzzle gently touched her, and she felt her wounds being washed. A faint whisper echoed in her ear.

"I shouldn't say this, especially since it's forbidden, but I couldn't bear it if you died and I hadn't said it." She felt a cold tear fall on her body. "I love you."

* * *

That was one of the reasons Goldenpaw hadn't told on Snakepaw. He to, had felt the agony of a forbidden love. He to, found himself pining away for a she-cat whom he could never be with. His heart had been hurting all that time, and now it was about to break.

Wolfpaw could feel her own heart breaking as she heard Goldenpaw whisper of the nights he had spent thinking of her, fantasizing about what it would be like if they were from the same clan. The nights he had been hurting, the nights he had been happy, he said they were all _because of her!_

"You are The sun that warms my earth, the prey that sustains me, the air I breath. I would die for you, and I would give anything so that you would be well." Goldenpaw paused here, his heart feeling heavy, then continued. "Please-please don't go."

"Please don't stop." Wolfpaw weakly lifted her head and pressed her muzzle against his. "Because I love you to."

Joy sparked in his gaze. "Y-you're alive?!"

"Of course. Isn't it lovely?"

Goldenpaw suddenly seemed embarrassed. "And I suppose you heard all that..."

"Mmm-hmm. And I thought it was really sweet." Wolfpaw tucked her head under his chin, purring all the while.

* * *

When they arrived back at camp, Hawkpaw was there. They had expected this, and were prepared for another attack. But Hawkpaw wasn't like the one they had seen. His eyes had returned to their normal color, and the extra scars had faded from his pelt. He had even greeted them when they entered and wondered why Wolfpaw was hurt.

That night, as they fall asleep, Goldenpaw felt uneasy. He felt himself slip into another world, another time...

"Greetings brother." A sleek black she-cat trotted towards Goldenpaw.

"Nightkit," he breathed, "It's so good to see you again."

"Night_mist_, actually." she corrected. "I come with urgent news."

Goldenpaw sat up. "Is it about what happened to Hawkpaw?"

"Yes. Hawkpaw, well, Hawkpaw isn't...stable. He has constant brain attacks, which are the cause of his behavior. These attacks give him great strength, and make him extremely dangerous."

Is there anything else?"

"Tread the path you're walking on with care. Because things are going to get much more dangerous, and nothing, _nothing is as it seems._

* * *

So I've finally gotten to the tenth chapter! Lets see if we can get to twenty-two reviews, shall we? :)


End file.
